For Cloud Lovers: Drowning
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: You needed to get everyone out before high-tide...but what's that blonde doing still on the beach! Cloud Strife x Reader Insert, oneshot.


You're wandering the beach before high tide, ensuring that everyone on your island will be safe from the intense water gain. You look around as the waves start shifting and see Cloud Strife in the distance, somberly watching the ocean.

"Hey! Cloud!" You yell, racing towards him. The wind, too, is starting to go crazy, making your life guard whistle screech softly. You grab the blonde's arm. He looks up at you in surprise; apparently, he hadn't heard you before.

"C'mon, Cloud!" You urge impatiently. "We've gotta get out of here!" You pull the boy with you up the beach; he follows like a broken doll.

You glance back at the waves. "Damn. There's no time," you mutter. You decide to take a drastic action and head into an old cave. Cloud's empty eyes observe it carefully. You yell back to him, "This place has a ledge inside that doesn't get hit by the water!" You both hurry in and climb the said ledge, watching as the water rapidly rises up towards you. It stops just under the rocky edge and you sigh with relief.  
"That was close." You turn to the still silent man. "What were you thinking, Cloud? You know as well as I do that high tide is a dangerous time to be wandering the beach!" He looks up at you; his eyes are a heavy blue with guilt. You know that it wasn't meant for you, but for some of the old friends that he'd lost long ago.  
"I guess…I guess I was just thinking," he mumbles sadly. You relax out of your scorn. Ever since he'd come to live on your island, you'd made it your personal mission to get the ex-SOLDIER out of his emotionless rut. You sit behind him and put your arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay," you whisper like a sympathetic mother. You wish with all of your heart that you could tell him that it was all just a horrible nightmare. Alas, you knew that it was simply his life for the past…however many years it had been! Cloud puts one of his hands on yours, sighing. You want to say more. But what _could _you say? What words could make everything better for him?  
You simply hold him. For now, that was all you could do.

Water sloshes up against your knees and you look up in curiosity.

"Water?…." You see that it was rising quickly. You and Cloud both stand up in shock. Your mind and mouth start stuttering. You couldn't believe this! "It-it _never_ rises this high! What's going on? This can't be happening…" The water rises to your stomachs and the two of you begin to search for another way out. But you're at a dead end. The water gains strength and suddenly pushes you to the wall. You head hit's a hard rock, making a loud bump as you black out.

Cloud holds your waist, stopping you from falling into the cave current. He looks around again. The water is rushing in even quicker now and you needed a way out of there!

"Only one way," Cloud decides with determination, glimpsing at the way you came in. Cloud picks you up in one of his arms and takes a deep breath. Then, he dives into the water.

... ... ... ...

You feel air being pushed down your throat and into your system. You begin coughing hysterically as the salt water surfaces out, falling over the corners of your lips. You open your eyes to a sunny sky and a silhouetted Cloud. He sighs with relief.

"You're alright," he states. You blink, staring up at the blonde.

"You-you saved us?" He nods, sitting you up in his arms. You gaze at the calm ocean, finally receding back to the beach. Then you look at Cloud again.

"Thank you." He saved your life…which was supposed to be _your _job, wasn't it?

"It's no trouble," he replies sincerely. "You're always there for me, making sure that I don't drown in my own self pity…" He looks to the ocean. "I…I would hate to lose you, too." You stare up at him in wonder and awe, noticing that his arms that were holding you up were tightening around you ever so slightly. You lift your head to put it under his chin.

"I won't leave," you mutter, closing your eyes. Cloud tightens his arms around you even more.

"Thank you," he says softly. You sit for a long time like that, watching the sun set over the quiet sea. The more time that passes, the more you realize:

_I'm in love with him. Ever since I met him, I've always loved him. _

Somehow, you get the feeling that he feels the same way.

Not only that, but now, both of you realize that neither of you would ever have to worry about being alone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Because who doesn't love Cloud? Enjoy!


End file.
